The present invention relates to a switching device in a system of switching devices, which can be coupled to mountable switching, auxiliary switching, or signal switching devices.
These types of switching devices are available on the market in many different model types. In a known switching device (German Pat. No. 25 40 745), a multipole switch is constructed from a monopole circuit-breaker, whereby the actuating handles are interconnected with a busbar-type bridge. To allow tolerances to be equalized during assembly, the handles have central recesses on their front sides, into which knobs engage with clearance in the longitudinal direction of the bridge. There are occasions, when one would like to do without these types of specially adapted bridge elements used specifically in the assembly.